Tilda Swinton
Tilda Swinton portrayed Gabriel in Constantine. Significant roles *Cissie Crouch in Your Cheatin' Heart (1990) *Lady Ottoline Morrell in Wittgenstein (1993) *Ada Augusta Byron King, Countess of Lovelace in Conceiving Ada (1997) *Muriel Belcher in Love Is the Devil (1998) *Sal in The Beach (2000) *Margaret Hall in The Deep End (2001) *Rebecca Dearbon in Vanilla Sky (2001) *Valerie Thomas in Adaptation. (2002) *Ella Gault in Young Adam (2003) *Gabriel in Constantine (2005) *Penny in Broken Flowers (2005) *Gedren the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *Lydie Crane in Stephanie Daley (2006) *Karen Crowder in Michael Clayton (2007) *Julia in Julia (2008) *Gedren the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) *Kate Cox in Burn After Reading (2008) *Elizabeth Button in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) *Emma Recchi in Io sono l'amore (2009) *Gedren the White Witch in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) *Eva Khatchadourian in We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011) *Social Services in Moonrise Kingdom (2012) *Ancient One in Doctor Strange (2016) Quotes *"I enjoyed the adventures of both my latest Hollywood films. "In both instances, what was exactly the same was that I went into these adventures because of the film makers. Francis Lawrence blew me away when I met him and he was an extraordinary individual. It was fantastic working with him, and both Francis Lawrence and Andrew Adamson, are incredibly experienced. Both of them are first-time film makers actually, because when you think about it ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is Andrew's first live action, so again, there I was, business as usual, working with a first-time film maker, going on this adventure and with that sort of beginner's mind, and that's what I love. I love working with film makers who have that absolute sort of mad, kamikaze aspect to them." *"''It's all about imagination because they don't really exist. Audrey in ''Thumbsucker doesn't exist and the woman in The Deep End don't exist, because they're all constructs and so what you're doing when you're playing a character is just making a sort of shadow play for the camera about the person because you can't actually follow a person all the time. All you're going to show is a series of details which is going to mean that the audience can project onto the screen their idea of who that woman is. So when you're acting, you're not actually doing anything real at all, so it's the same whether you're playing the Angel Gabriel or the White Witch." *"''There really is so little that I can say about the Angel Gabriel because the Angel Gabriel's been kept in this kind of surprise pocket in the film." *"I don't know that anything exactly surprised me about Keanu when I first met him. I think he just endorsed what I thought he would be which is that he's like an Angel actually, so open and so up for company, which is what I always thought he would be, and that's exactly what he is." Category:Constantine (film) cast